Lively Love
by DawnOfNight55
Summary: Ness and Jake before Christmas, a year after Listen to My Beating Heart ends. One-shot.


**Merry Christmas and happy holidays!**

**It's been a while since I've written anything so I figured I should do a Christmas one-shot. It's a year after Listen to My Beating Heart ended. **

**Ness POV**

It was a week before Christmas and I couldn't believe I'd waited until now to start Christmas shopping. What was I even thinking? I'd left the house before Jake had even woken up to make sure that I had enough time to get everyone's gifts. Six hours later and I still wasn't done buying something for everyone. Our family was so big now and kept on getting bigger that I didn't think there were enough gifts in the world for everyone. Eventually though I finished buying gifts and I headed home. Jake had called me about a million times to hurry up and get home because my family would be arriving soon. They'd been in Alaska visiting some relatives but promised to be back before Christmas. I was almost home when my phone rang again, I sighed and answered it.

"Jake, I'm on my way. Will you stop calling me!" I said.

"Ness, is that really how you talk to Jake?" A female voice asked.

I gasped and double checked but the phone said it was Jake who had called.

"Ness?" the voice asked.

"Aunt Alice! Sorry, I thought it was Jake…" I said quickly.

"That's alright Ness," she chuckled, "Jake tells me you just finished your Christmas shopping, is that true?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm almost home," I replied.

"And you didn't wait for me?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Sorry, had to get it done _before _you guys got here," I said

"Either way we still have to go shopping together," she said.

I grimaced, I'd done enough shopping today to last me the rest of the year.

"Maybe after the holidays," I said as I parked my car outside Jake and my house. At that moment Aunt Alice came walking outside.

"Or we could go right now," she grinned.

"No!" I said and shook my head.

"Fine, but we'll have to go eventually," she half sang.

I smiled and hugged her, "I missed you," I said.

"We missed you to Ness," she smiled.

"Not all of us. I didn't miss you one bit," Uncle Emmett said.

"I doubt that. I'm your favorite niece!" I said.

"You're my only niece," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Which is why I'm your favorite," I smiled.

We all headed inside the house but I didn't see Jake anywhere. I began talking to my parents and grandparents but Jake never came in. Eventually I asked mom where he was and she said he'd had an errand to run. That night after everyone had left Jake and I sat on the couch watching a movie.

"Jake?" I said

"Yeah Ness?" he asked, turning his head slightly towards me.

"Do you ever wonder how different our lives would be if we were normal?" I asked.

"We are normal Ness," he said.

"I mean if there was no supernatural stuff and we were all simply humans," I said. It was something that I'd been thinking about a lot lately.

"I think that our life would be boring and that I probably never would have met you."

"You really think we wouldn't have?" I asked.

"If you had still been Bella's daughter then no, think about it. You would be younger and I would be a lot older. Plus I don't think I would have wanted to be around the Cullen's."

"Aside from that, don't you think our lives would be better?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. I wouldn't have the pack, this second family that I love and support more than anything. I feel like even though I used to see it as a curse or some kind of burden being part of the pack has brought me so much closer to everyone. I thought I was close to my dad before but once I became part of the pack our bond got better. I've gained more than I've had to give up because of the pack."

I nodded and smiled, "You, Jacob Black, are a wonderful man."

He laughed, "Now, now. Don't get all mushy and sentimental on me," he said.

I chuckled, "I love you."

"I love you too Ness."

The rest of the week was extremely busy and it felt like it was never going to end. After spending so much time with the pack and my family Jake and I decided to spend the weekend alone. Christmas was on a Tuesday this year so we'd spend the weekend alone then divide our time with the pack and my family the best we could. Saturday morning I wanted to sleep in but for some reason Jake decided to wake me up at eight in the morning so we could take a walk on the beach.

"Jake it's cold and it's early and I'm cranky!" I frowned.

"Aw, come on Ness. It's just a walk," he said.

"Then why are you putting stuff in the car?" I asked.

"For when we get back," he said and took my hand.

We walked hand in hand on the beach, me pressed to Jake's side for extra warmth. As much as I wish he hadn't woken me up so early I was glad he had. We had a nice and peaceful moment, something that was rare now. We were always busy doing something no matter what the time of year it was. He was busy with the pack and I was busy with the new school that I'd been making for La Push. We would both leave the house really early and return late, not having much time to enjoy each other's company. With our busy schedules It felt as if Jake and I had slowly began to drift apart and I was afraid we'd become one of those couples that simply existed together. I still loved Jake just as much I had the day we became a couple but I could feel that something was different and that things between us were changing and would continue to change. All I could do now was cherish the time I had with him while I could because nothing is certain except the present moment I was living. After a quiet walk Jake and I returned home but he insisted there was somewhere we should go so we got in the car. He drove for about twenty minutes before we reached some little remote area in the woods. There was a trail which we began to walk.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise," he said.

I didn't bother asking again because I knew that he wouldn't tell me. He was good at keeping surprises a surprise until last second.

"Ness, remember what you said after we became a couple?" he asked

"No?" I said, confused.

"You said that my heart beat for you," he said.

"Oh, yes. I did," I nodded.

"Does yours beat for me?" he asked.

"Always," I said, "I was made for you and you were made for me."

He smiled, "You know I can't believe after three years together your heart starts beating faster when I kiss you," he teased.

I chuckled, "So?"

He shrugged, "I can't believe I still have that effect on you."

"I think you always will Jake," I smiled.

We arrived at some small cabin and Jake smiled widely, "We're here!"

"Where exactly is here?" I asked.

"The place we'll be spending the night," he said.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"We're spending the night here. I brought tents and we can put them up and relax the rest of the day or relax in the cabin," he said.

"That sounds wonderful," I replied.

"I knew it would babe," he grinned.

Later that night we were lying on the grass staring at the stars. The air was chilly but we were huddled together. We didn't say much and simply enjoyed being in each other's arms like we used to do so often.

"Hey Ness, I'll be back. I'm going to get us some cocoa," he said.

I nodded and watched him enter the small cabin. I smiled what a weird pair we were. We were lying on the grass instead of being inside the cabin like normal people. All of a sudden I heard Jake scream "Ness! Ness!" in a panic I got up and ran inside the cabin, my heart was beating extremely fast as I opened the door only to find Jake kneeling on one knee.

"Ness, Will you marry me?" he asked. My eyes widened and I tried to calm myself.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I said with my hand on my chest. I saw him trying to suppress a smile.

"It's not funny Jacob," I said.

"Ness," he said.

"What?" I asked a little calmer.

He opened up the box that was in his hands and asked again, "Will you marry me?"

I stared at his beautiful eyes, the smile that gave me butterflies and the lips that made my heart beat fast.

"Yes," I said and smiled. He grinned, got up and walked over to hug me.

"I love you Ness, always will. I can't wait for you to be my wife," he whispered in my ear as he put the ring on my finger.

"It was my mother's ring," he said.

"I love you Jacob Black," I said and kissed him softly.

"I love you Renesmee Cullen," Jacob said.

With Jake at my side I knew that I would forever be happy even if we weren't normal. I couldn't wait to tell everyone about our engagement during Christmas. I hoped they would be as happy for me as I felt.

**It was short but I hoped you guys liked it!**

**Enjoy your holidays :)**


End file.
